The Fiore System
by Sketch101
Summary: AU. The Fiore System is in chaos. The air force lost a Nuclear missile. Natsu must lead a team to find and defeat the idiots that took it, but it's not that easy when you have a stripper, a cranky blonde and a psycho redhead as your teammates. Good times!
1. The Mission

**The Fiore System**

Agent 24

 **The Mission**

Natsu sat up in his bunk, his forehead connecting with the bottom of the bunk above him with a sickening crack. The pink haired Pyro hissed in pain before a chuckle eased him back into reality.

"Finally! Ash for brains is awake." a black haired boy grinned. Despite the frosty March temperatures, he was shirtless and showed no signs of being the mildest bit chilly. Natsu snorted slightly and stumbled from his 'nest', barely managing a step before he faceplanted onto the cold floor.

"Pinky over there doesn't look to good." another black haired guy grunted. This one had piercings for eyebrows and seemed to be wearing a skirt.

"He'll be fine. Just give him five minutes." Gray, the shirtless boy, replied snarkily and pulled out his phone and a blue marker pen.

"In the meantime, why don't we grab a few bargaining chips?"

Ten minutes later, Piercings boy, whose name happened to be Gajeel, and Gray were sitting against a wall, laughing their heads off. Gray swiped through the pictures of Natsu until he came upon one that sent his body spazming with laughter. Natsu was curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb like a baby. The quiet knock on the door went unnoticed as Gajeel roared with laughter at the picture. Natsu was suddenly standing up, brows furrowed.

"What's so funny, Ice Princess?" he growled and wiped the back of his hand over his face that was itching ever so slightly. Gray and Gajeel looked up at the boy then exchanged a glance that sent a fresh wave of giggles over the two boys. There was blue ink all over Natsu's face. A pair of round glasses, a hitler mustache, a goatee and a monobrow were just some of the things the boys had drawn.

A louder knock and a squeaky voice cut through the sounds like a knife.

"Umm, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel?" it called. Gray stretched and wandered towards the door. He opened it to reveal a blue haired girl, no older than twelve, staring at her toes. She lifted her eyes slightly and gave a shy smile.

"Hi Gray. Can you tell Natsu and Gajeel that Master Makarov wants you in his office soon. It must be important 'cause Erza is there too." she mumbled. Gray paled visibly at the mention of Erza.

"Yeah" Gray replied and turned away, back into the room of chaos and teenage boys.

It was another hour until the security cameras found Natsu, Gray and Gajeel racing towards Master Makarov's office. They were throwing insults at each other as if it was the end of the world.

"Pyro! It's your fault! You went back to sleep when you should've been washing the marker your face!" Gray roared, fighting the urge to leap at the pinkette and smash his face in. Natsu pulled his lips back in a sneer. "Well, you could have kept your clothes on for more than five minutes!" Gajeel rolled his eyes and stopped just before the door that lead to master Makarov's office, causing the two others to smash into his back.

"What the hell, Gajeel!" Gray scowled. The heavily pierced boy turned around. "Titania is in there, Stripper." Gray's mouth made an O shape and he nodded. Natsu huffed sulkily and pushed the door open. Two arms grabbed hold of the teens and they were dragged inside.

"Where _have_ you been? I was waiting here for _hours_. Do you think this is just a drill? No! We have a state of national emergency on our hands and you three are immature enough to waste time on _practical jokes?_ Who do you **think** we are?!" A redheaded woman screamed. All three boys winced at the volume. This wasn't just any redheaded woman, this was the Erza 'Titania' Scarlet. Everyone knew the story of her leading a revolt aged just eleven before behing picked up by Makarov. No one got on her bad side.

"Erza, please don't kill the boys just yet." A croaky voice came from the high backed leather chair. Erza nodded and stepped back. A small old man jumped up onto the desk and grinned. "Now brats, Erza is correct, We are in the middle of a national emergency right now. Last night, the Fiore air force called in and reported something missing: a nuclear missile."


	2. The Girl

**Hi my nakama. It's really depressing typing without comments or ideas so please… make a writer happy. *sad puppy eyes* I'm writing this listening to Nightcore remixes. I should probably mention that my user is now SAO Rifle Girl. XD  
**

* * *

The Girl

"This is a serious business, brats." Makarov growled. "I've arranged the meet up. It'll be at Magnolia Cafe at 14:00 hours precisely. Natsu, it's you, Gray, Erza and the girl. Be warned, she is a top agent. Dismissed. Gajeel, can you stay for a while?" Makarov folded his arms and nodded. Erza bowed her head and grabbed the shirts of the Pink and Black haired boys.

"Don't screw this up. Otherwise you have an appointment with Slow and Painful." Erza growled, a demonic aura seeming to radiate from her. Natsu and Gray gulped and nodded.

14:00 hours, Magnolia Café

Lucy Heartfilia sighed and placed the book down. There were three people that had just sat down at the table opposite her, and they looked suspicious. As if someone with pink hair could look casual while shooting death glares at the raven haired boy opposite.

"So, is that her?" he whispered to a crimson haired girl: the third member of the party. She nodded stiffly, her posture and actions hinting that she didn't want to be here one bit. Lucy averted her attention to a cherry blossom tree that sat in the gardens. A small smile pricked at her lips as memories flooded over her. She had come here with her mother and father once when she was younger. Tears started to cloud her vision but she wiped them away.

"Are you ok, miss?" a voice asked. Lucy turned her head towards the source and nodded.

"I'm fine thank you." She nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" The boy didn't wait for an answer and sat down opposite her. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Heartfilia. Please excuse me, I need to find someone. My boss told me to meet them here." Lucy stood from her chair but was pulled back down by the pink haired boy.

"Master Makarov?" he smirked. The blonde's eyes widened and she gave a small nod. "Nuke, 1404."

Gray watched the pink haired pyro walk over to the blonde and sat down, then she stood up, eyes wide before sitting back down and leaning in to listen.

"I gotta give it to flame brain, we couldn't be making contact with her if he wasn't here." The raven haired boy muttered and looked over at his crimson haired teammate who was stuffing her face with strawberry cheese cake. He rolled his eyes and moved his gaze back to Natsu and Blonde. The two stood up and headed towards Gray. 'Shit. She saw me looking.' He thought and stared at the table.

"Oi Ice Stripper. This is Lucy. She's with us."

"~Strawberry Cheesecake… Oh Hello. I'm Erza. Pleased to meet you." The redheaded woman stood up and offered her hand to Lucy. Natsu noticed how her eyes glistened as her eyed the hand before grasping it firmly.

"Gray Fillibuster at your service." Gray leaned over the table and shook Lucy's hand. Natsu felt his stomach twinge as their hands touched.

The four young adults strolled through the car park, Lucy seeming to glow with excitement.

"So you're an S Class, Erza, Natsu is a Dragonslayer and Gray is Ice Make? Wow. I'm Celestial Class. It's so amazing to finally meet you, you're practically living legends!" Lucy yelled, receiving a few odd looks from passers-by. Natsu cleared his throat.

"We've only got 72 hours to find the Nuke so we oughta get going."

* * *

 **Sorry I left it on a cliffhanger. So tell me: What's Good, What's Bad. What needs work?**

 **Natsu: Stop it.**

 **Me: Stop What?**

 **Natsu:3 w/ Luce**

 **Me: Aww but you're so cute together. *Summons a *88 mm Flak (German Anitiaircraft turret used in WWII)* Deal with it.**

 **Sorry this took so long. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Apology and stuff

So uh, yeah. Sorry I haven't posted in forever but I had some stuff to deal with. Along with my apology, I am going to say something. Thank you to everyone that followed/ favorited this account and TFS, it means so much. But, i am blanking on what to write about in the next chapter. If anyone could mention something in a review, I would be so happy. Free virtual cookies? Anyone?

Yeah. sorry for rambling. But it's hard to write without inspiration. I hope you will spare me...

SAO RG.


End file.
